


portrait of two ladies on fire

by biohazardous



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, They’re Just IN LOVE, it gets a little steamy?, it’s not smut tho no worries yet, mentions of vigilantism, not an au, stephanie being a love struck FOOL, stephcass really like making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazardous/pseuds/biohazardous
Summary: cass and steph watch movies and make out
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	portrait of two ladies on fire

**Author's Note:**

> OK! i wrote this at 5am, somehow my best work always comes out then, hope u enjoy it <3

When Steph woke up this morning she didn’t expect her girlfriend to be knocking on her door with a stack of movies and microwave popcorn. Steph didn’t really expect to be up this early at all. But for Cass, she was up and energized quickly. 

Apparently the weather made Cass clingy, not that Steph was complaining, and very soft. As soon as Cass crosses the threshold of Steph’s apartment she was wrapping her arms around the blonde’s torso and poking her nose into Steph’s neck. Cass’ hair was damp due to the mellow rain outside, her hands slightly shaky and cold. 

It didn’t help that the two girls hasn’t seen each other in a week, they had both been dealing with vigilante business and had no spare time. Luckily, Bruce let them have a few days off and they fully intended to spend the days together. Steph had been missing Cass’ touch and Cass missed well... everything. 

“What movies did you bring?” Steph questioned, tracing little patterns onto Cass’ lower back. 

Cass waited to respond, she enjoyed silent hugs where she can hear the other person breathing. Her arms unwrapped from Steph but not before gripping her hands to keep the touch going, she knew Steph liked it. 

“I brought Parasite, Hustlers, Portrait of a Lady on Fire, The Lighthouse. Recent movies I thought we could watch together.” Cass seemed excited, which made Steph smile. 

“We’re starting with Portrait!” Steph’s laughter trailed to the kitchen where she started cooking the popcorn and fiddling with the plastic wrapper. 

“As long as we also watch Parasite,” Cass spoke louder to make sure Steph heard her from the kitchen. Cass took it upon herself to start setting up the movie, bringing the cases she’d brought into the living room with her. 

They’d had this routine going for nearly two years now, it was natural and smooth and Stephanie loved it. Cass always brought a sense of calm with her, she had great taste in movies, she was a great kisser and cuddler- Steph couldn’t ask for much more. Especially after the busy week. 

Once the popcorn finished Steph pulled it from the microwave and viciously shook the bag around to make sure all the pieces were at least somewhat evenly coated. The transferred the popcorn into the bowl they always used and made her way back to the living room. 

Cass had managed to take off her shoes, get more blankets and pillows, set up the movie, and settle into the couch in the time Steph had taken. She assumed it was Cass’ agility.

When the movie finished the girls didn’t move. Steph had stretched out along the couch while Cass rested between her legs. Cass definitely didn’t want to get up, but she could tell Steph didn’t want to either so all she did was crane her neck to look at her girlfriend. 

Steph looked sleepy, content and sleepy. Cass knew why- they’d been worked to the bone and finally gotten a break that would feel like an hour in comparison. Cass didn’t like to think like that though and got herself propped on her arms before leaning up to get closer to Steph’s face. 

“You look gorgeous today,” Cass mumbled before pressing her lips against Stephanie’s. 

Normally it was Steph who couldn’t keep her hands- or lips, to herself but today Cass was the one with wandering fingers. 

The blonde’s hands found their way to the other girl’s hips and helped adjust her so they were in a more comfortable position, which Cass almost broke away from her to say ‘thank you’ for. 

There was a mixture of salty and sweet on Cass’ tongue- Steph’s sweet chapstick and the popcorn’s saltiness. Cass liked the mixture, it seemed so Steph and she couldn’t get enough of it. 

But then Steph, out of breath and slightly dizzy, pulled away and raised an eyebrow at Cass. 

“You’re awfully touchy today,” Steph’s voice was a low whisper, both not to ruin the mood and not to seem too loud when Cass was an inch away from her. 

“I missed you.” Cass grins as she speaks before her lips find Steph’s neck and she’s back to making her girlfriend dizzy. Steph rolls her eyes, but let’s out a sigh that almost sounds like a moan when Cass’ lips are on the crook of her neck. 

“Maybe we should have time apart more often,” Steph suggests, hands busting themselves on playing with Cass’s shirt collar. 

Cass whispers a ‘maybe’ into Stephanie’s ear and Steph uses the break to bring her girlfriends attention back to her lips. 

This time it’s Steph who seems extra needy as she slides her hands from Cass’ collar to the back of her neck to hold Cass to her. Cass grins into the kiss at this, which pauses the kissing but Steph is fine with that because she needs to breathe, again. 

She wasn’t sure why she was so out of breath, she’d been trained to be able to hold her breath for long periods of time. How to expand your lungs to hold more air, how to detect the signs your body gives you that it needs air, how to know when you won’t be able to hold anymore. Yet with Cass it’s like none of that mattered. Cass seemed to kiss Steph in such a way that it truly left her breathless, they were sitting on a couch not moving anything besides their faces and hands, it’s not strenuous activity. 

Steph’s fingers mess with the hair at the nape of Cass’ neck while she gives her a look that screams ‘I love you’. 

Cass can tell with her body language what Steph is saying as well, she even says it back. Steph gets exactly what Cass is saying and leans into another kiss, a small peck, before Cass is crawling onto Steph even more. 

They were no longer laying with Cass between Stephanie’s legs, now Cass had her legs straddling Steph’s hips. It almost seemed erotic except for the fact that Cass was now listening to Steph’s heartbeat. 

“I cause this.” Cass doesn’t ask, she states. Her tone is low and soft and Stephanie swears this woman will drive her crazy. 

She just hugs in response, letting Cass listen to her heartbeat. It slows down a bit, but not too much. Her heart could never be slow with Cass around, they both knew that.


End file.
